Fire Phoenix
The Fire Phoenix is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. The Fire Phoenix played a major role in Zoids: Fuzors as the Liger Zero's fusion partner from episode 4 to episode 14 when it was destroyed by Blake's Gairyuki. :See also: Liger Zero Phoenix Overview The Fire Phoenix resembles the phoenix of mythology. It was manufactured by scientists of the Helic Republic as the Liger Zero's fusion partner. A strange Blox Zoid, this was developed as the last armor for the Liger Zero. However, the budget for the project was very tight, being that many Blox Zoids were being developed at the time. The Phoenix became armor pieces that could not be mass-produced. A new aerial Blox Zoid comes into the scene, and was taking the Zoid world by storm, the Buster Eagle. The Fire Phoenix armor was meant to give the Liger Zero flight capability, it was not far from making it into a flying Blox Zoid. After all, the company responsible for the Buster Eagle was the rival of those who designed the Fire Phoenix. The Fire Phoenix was then further developed into an aerial Blox Zoid. Though not that heavily armed, it is faster than the Buster Eagle by Mach .9 and has better maneuverability. Unlike other aerial Zoids it can also hover. The Fire Phoenix is also fairly armed. Unfortunately, the Dual 180mm Cannons cannot be used until it fuses with the Liger Zero. The Fire Phoenix is covered in fairly thick armor, roughly as strong as that of the König Wolf. Media Appearances Anime Fuzors The Fire Phoenix made its debut in episode 3 of Zoids Fuzors. It began as a wild Zoid posing a threat to the Savage Hammer team. Its speed caused sonic booms that can blow away the Buster Fury. After RD and the Liger Zero saved it from being destroyed, it then accepted the Liger Zero as a fusion partner. The Fire Phoenix breaks apart into armor that attaches onto the Liger Zero and gives it flight capabilities. It was then destroyed in episode 14. The armor of the Fire Phoenix is strong but was inconsistent, in the first couple episodes the Fire Phoenix takes damage to an extent that there is holes in the wing but in episode 11, a blade strike from a Blade Liger equipped with high voltage laser blades does almost no damage and loses its blade. Video Games The Fire Phoenix appears with the Liger Zero in the Nintendo DS Zoids: Saga III game. It also appeared as part of the Liger Zero Phoenix in Zoids VS II and Zoids VS III. Trading Cards The Fire Phoenix was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble Release of Zoids Trading Cards. The Liger Zero Phoenix was also featured in Zoids Scramble, and the Zoids Card Colosseum set. Models New Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. It was molded in gray and blue and could be broken down to be used as a CAS for the Liger Zero. New American Release The Zoid was released as a part of the Z-builders line by Hasbro in the US. The Fire Phoenix was colored in coral red and dandelion yellow and did not come with a Liger Zero. Fuzors This version is almost identical to the Hasbro release, but with minor color differences—the red is metal flake, and the yellow clear. This version included a Liger Zero. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Birds Category:Mythological animals